1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns cervimetry and cervimeters, particularly such as use ultrasound as a basis of measurement.
The present invention particularly concerns real-time ultrasonic transit time cervimeters and cervical dilatation/effacement monitors, and probes usable with such cervimeters and/or cervical dilatation/effacement monitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cause and constant supervision of high-risk pregnancies has historically involved the use of what were, at the times introduced, new and advanced technologies. This lengthy background has led, culminating in the present invention, to the continuous recording and monitoring of cervical dilatation during labor by means of ultrasonic cervimetry.
The ancients knew that the dilatation of the cervix, discernable with and by the fingers during manual digital assessment, attended the onset of labor in the human female.